


Watching the Unexpected

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: As the trio wander the halls at night, they come across another, unexpected trio, and learn a few of life's lessons.





	Watching the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione, who were hiding behind a stature of Godric Gryffindor. The Invisibility cloak no longer could conceal all three of them, and they were forced to rely on their wits to evade being caught by Filch or his minion Mrs. Norris. Ron and Hermione were at his side almost instantly, and they began to move forward again, staying close to the shadowed walls. The Hogwarts halls were eerily still, and he heard the sound of quick footsteps echoing from a distant corridor. 

 

"Hide," Harry hissed.

They rushed into a nearby classroom, and hid beneath the desk as the footsteps grew louder. _Go past, go past, go...shit..._

Harry's silent pleas fell on deaf ears as he caught a glimpse of a shapely female calf from his position beneath the desk. The woman was wearing a rather alluring set of red high heels, and he inched forward to try and see who the mysterious female was. He caught a glimpse of long, dark hair as she rummaged about the desk, pieces of parchment strewn onto the ground as she searched.

_Where are we anyway? McGonagall's classroom, but that can't be..._

"Urgh!"

The woman slammed her fist against the wooden desk, and leant against the dark timber. It was indeed Minerva McGonagall; but in the absence of her spectacles, bun and usual voluminous robes, she was scarcely recognisable. She glared in front of her, tapping her heeled foot against the stone floor. The staccato beat echoed in the resonant classroom, and Harry willed her to leave the office. A second set of footsteps alerted him to another's presence, and he hunched his shoulders and drew his body back as he watched a pair of boots march toward McGonagall.

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

Harry's brow furrowed. What on earth was Sirius doing at Hogwarts?

"Fuck me, Sirius."

Harry's jaw dropped, and he glanced sideways to find Ron staring at McGonagall from the desk in astonishment. Hermione's hand was clapped over her mouth, and her eyes were wide as her mentor spoke again.

"Please."

Harry, his curiosity piqued, moved forward slightly so he could glance out (I just think the two homonyms of pique and peek is a bit much) from beneath the desk. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself.

Sirius, to Harry's intense surprise, didn't seem remotely perturbed by McGonagall's request, and merely pulled her to her feet.

"How could I say no to such an offer?" he said, reaching behind McGonagall, and unzipping her robes so they fell in a puddle around her feet.

McGonagall pressed her body against him, and quickly relieved him of his shirt and trousers. His godfather's arousal was evident by the way his underwear was strained, and McGonagall smirked as she waved her hand. The thin garment vanished entirely, leaving Sirius completely naked. His godfather didn't seem to be abashed, and pushed McGonagall back until she was flush against the desk. He ripped her bra from her body, throwing the item onto the floor next to him.

Harry stifled a gasp. McGonagall's breasts were full, and her nipples erect. He had never imagined that she would look like she did at that moment. Her skin was creamy, and seemed to glow in the faint moonlight streaming from the window. Unbidden, he felt his member harden, and suppressed the urge to place his hand inside his trousers.

Sirius disposed of McGonagall's underwear in a similar fashion, and stepped back slightly. Her body was splendid in the faint light, and she reached toward Sirius, her eyes pleading.

"Please, Sirius..."

His godfather moved forward again, but to Harry's surprise dropped to his knees. He spread McGonagall's legs, and ran his hand along her inner thigh. She shuddered under his touch, and his lips replaced his fingers until his tongue was running along her most private region. He bit lightly at her clitoris, and McGonagall arched her back, crying out as he entered her with one finger.

 "Fuck me, Sirius..."

His godfather inserted another finger, and she began to thrust against him. Her thighs were supple, and Harry watched the lean muscles tense as she wrapped her legs around Sirius' shoulders, pulling him closer toward her. Sirius increased the speed of his fingers, and McGonagall's breath became ragged.

"Fuck..." she moaned, throwing her head back.

She arched her back, and her body trembled as she let out a cry of sheer animal pleasure. Sirius rose to his feet, licking McGonagall's fluids from his fingers. She was panting slightly, and her skin was covered in a thin film of sweat.

Harry's member was pressing against the fabric of his jeans, and he tried to look away from the spectacle before him. He glanced sideways at Ron, and saw that his best friend was in a similar predicament. Beads of sweat were running down his temples, and he swallowed deeply as he tried to calm his heavy breathing. Harry looked to his other side, and to his intense surprise Hermione was also breathing faster than normal, her cheeks flushed, and her nipples hard as they strained against her shirt fabric.

"Fuck me, Sirius..."

He quickly jerked his head forward once more. Sirius was standing in the space between McGonagall's legs, torturing her with his closeness. He had a smirk on his face, and McGonagall hissed and wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him against her. Sirius let out a gasp, and it was McGonagall's turn to smirk as she thrust against him.

Sirius growled, and pushed against her until her back was flush against the desk. McGonagall moaned as he began to thrust against her, slowly at first, until he was driving his cock hard and deep into her. McGonagall's moans turned into faint screams, and she pushed her breasts against Sirius' chest. 

"Fuck me," she breathed into his ear. "Fuck..."

Sirius increased his thrusts even more, slamming his body against her, and Harry knew by the way his godfather was breathing erratically that he was close to release. He shuddered against McGonagall, and they screamed each other's names as they climaxed together, before he slumped against her. Sirius moved back, but McGonagall brought him back down and crashed her lips against his. This was no goodnight kiss, and Harry watched Sirius plunge his tongue in her mouth as if he could devour her whole.

"God..." 

Harry looked to his side, and found Ron moving his hand down to his fly. Hermione's eyes followed Harry's, and they widened momentarily, but she nodded once and turned her attention back to McGonagall and Sirius. Ron took this as permission, and reached inside his pants, and began to run his hand up and down along his shaft.

Harry looked forward again. McGonagall's kiss was making Sirius aroused again, and his hard member brushed against her once more. She smirked, and pushed her body against his. Sirius gasped, and McGonagall reached down and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, stroking it softly.

"Minerva?"

Sirius and McGonagall broke apart, looking aghast, and Harry shrank back as Severus Snape entered the room. McGonagall rolled her eyes, and returned her attention back to Sirius, and bit his neck lightly.

_Aren't they embar...what the hell?!_

Snape was discarding his robes as he walked, and Sirius lifted McGonagall bodily from the ground. Her legs rose and ensnared his waist as she bit his collarbone, making him growl and kiss her again. He swung her around, and her back rested against Snape's chest. The Potions master nibbled her ear as she pushed herself against Sirius and lowered herself onto him.

"In heat, Minerva?" Snape said into her ear.

McGonagall moaned as she thrust against Sirius, tightening the hold on him with her legs.

"Fuck..." she breathed.

Snape smirked, and Harry's eyes widened as he pushed McGonagall and Sirius onto the stone ground. McGonagall didn't seem to care as she moved over Sirius, and Snape bent over her, positioning himself behind her. McGonagall gave a gasp and he pushed himself into her, and began to pound. McGonagall threw her head back, and moved faster against Sirius whose eyes were closed.

Snape gripped her shoulders, pushing her toward him, and he thrust harder and harder, each time making her give a soft scream of what could have been pleasure or pain. McGonagall let out an animalistic cry of ecstasy as Snape climaxed inside her, and fell back onto the stone floor, breathing heavily. Sirius opened his eyes, and seeing Snape on the ground, flipped McGonagall onto her back and increased the pace of his own thrusts until she was bucking against him as they rode the waves of orgasm.

Their movements slowed, and Sirius rolled off McGonagall but pulled her toward him protectively. They were still breathing heavily and Sirius kissed her lightly on the forehead. Snape propped himself up on one elbow, and surveyed McGonagall with his black eyes.

"Feeling better, Minerva?" he drawled.

McGonagall nodded wearily, and Sirius helped her to her feet, and picked up her discarded clothing. She took them from him with a small smile, and the three dressed quickly. Snape left first, after nodding curtly at McGonagall and Sirius.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, pulling McGonagall toward him.

The Transfiguration Mistress nodded, and Sirius kissed her on the top of her forehead as he led her out of the room. As the door closed, Harry turned to Hermione whose cheeks were still red. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to Ron who was still stroking himself.

"Who'd have thought?" he said, as he increased his speed.

Harry shrugged, and scrambled out from the desk with Hermione close behind. He turned to leave, but she gripped his wrist and pulled him back toward her.

"I..." she began, her eyes fixed on the bulge in his pants.

Harry's eyes widened as she waved her wand, and he was greeted with the sight of his best friend completely naked. Hermione raised herself onto the tips of her toes to whisper into her ear.

"Fuck me, Harry...you and Ron..."


End file.
